Amourshipping Christmas special
by Blade1hunter
Summary: When Ash and friends go to Ash's home for the Holidays, Serena and Ash need to find a way to tell their parents they are dating. Watch as they face awkward situations, drama, and of course, romance
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Christmas special for Amourshipping. Just an FYI I'm going to try to do this as soon as possible because I want to finish this right on Christmas eve or the day before then. Anyway enjoy my Christmas special!**

Ash is home for the holidays 2 days before Christmas. He brought along Serena, Clemont and Bonnie too. Their parents were also there too talking with Ash's mom. The tree was set up, the decorations were wonderful, and everyone is having a good time.

Not to mention this would be Ash's and Serena's first Christmas together as a couple. They didn't tell their parents yet because they were afraid at how they will react. They are hoping to tell them on Christmas eve or Christmas day when everyone is in a good mood.

Ash and his friends are in his room looking at some of the stuff he collected over the years. Serena looks on his dresser and notices a contest ribbon cut in half on his dresser. "Hey Ash, what's this?" Serena says examining it.

Ash looks over and sees Serena holding the ribbon. "Oh, that's the ribbon I won with a friend back in Hoenn. It seems only yesterday that I was traveling with May Max and Brock."

"Who are they?" Clemont asked. Ash starts digging around his other junk until he finds a picture. "Here, this is a picture we took in the Hoenn region." Ash takes out his photobook and takes out a picture. "This is May, Brock, and, Max"

It shows Ash with him doing a fist pump with May to his left, holding up a peace sign, Max standing right in front of May and Ash with his GPS, and Brock standing to the right side of Ash.

"That's a nice picture Ash." Bonnie said. Serena got a little nervous the way Ash was as close to May. She wasn't afraid to admit May looked pretty, but she was afraid of how much of a relationship they were in.

"Still, the one we took with Korrina and lucario was awesome." Ash says. "In fact," He looks around in his backpack and finds it. He places it in a frame and puts it right next to his other pictures.

"I still can't believe that you slid closer to me Serena." Ash says. She puts her arm around his neck and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "And I still can't believe you wouldn't take a hint that I liked you." She says. Everyone started laughing.

"Guys! Dinner's done!" Ash's mom called. They all start heading downstairs. Serena stayed behind. "You coming Serena?" Ash asked. "I need to use the bathroom. Where is it?" She asked. "Last door on the right. See you down stairs." Ash says waving good bye.

When Ash left she closed his door but stayed in the room. She wants to know more about May. She looks around his room for more stuff about May. She doesn't find anything so she starts flipping through his photobook, and doesn't like what she sees.

Ash's photos from every region he's been to. Along with every traveling companion he has had. Not only did she see May, she saw Misty, Dawn, and Iris too.

His photobook was filled with a bunch of pictures of his friends. There were pictures them battling each other, eating food, and just having fun. There was even a few where it was just him and his girl companion. Her imagination started getting the best of her and she started to cry.

**Downstairs in the dining room:** Everyone was enjoying the meal Ash's mom had made. It was just simple Hamburgers with some rice but still, the way Ash's mom cooks, it was delicious.

"Where's Serena? Her food's getting cold." Serena's mom asked. Ash was in the middle of chewing when he got up. "I'll go look for her. She had to use the bathroom, but it shouldn't her take this long." he says with his mouth full.

"Ash, swallow before you talk." His mom says. Clemont and his dad start giggling at that statement. "Real mature you two." Serena's mom says. "Why are they laughing?" Bonnie asked. "You'll understand when you're older." Ash's mom says.

Ash starts leaving the table. "Mr. Mime, can you heat up Serena's food please?" Mr. Mime nods and grabs Serena's food. Ash heads upstairs, walks down his hall and knocks on the bathroom door.

"Serena? You okay? Your food's getting cold. You didn't fall in did you?" When he doesn't hear an answer, he opens the door. The light was turned off and he looked in the sink. It was still dry. "If Serena didn't use the bathroom, then where is she?"

He starts heading back downstairs when he hears crying in his room. He opens the door and then sees Serena bawling her eyes out. "Serena? Are you okay?" He goes up to her and sees that she was looking through his photobook.

"Oh man Serena." He kneels down beside her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off, still crying a bit. "Do you really like me Ash, or am I just another girl you're traveling with?" She says coldly.

Ash puts his hands on her cheeks and turns her head toward him. "Serena, I promise you, they are just my friends. You are the only one I ever had a true girlfriend, boyfriend relationship with I promise." He put his arms around her into a hug.

"Promise?" Serena says, still unsure. "Of course" He lets go of her and smiles. She smiles back and hugs him. They head downstairs to finish dinner.

After dinner everyone was wondering where to sleep. Ash's house may have looked big, but it really wasn't. "Well, I got 2 guest rooms, both pretty small, and one air mattress. How do we solve this?" Ash's mother asked.

"I think Bonnie and I can share the couch, Dad can use the air mattress, and Serena and her mother can use the guest rooms." Clemont said. Everyone just stares at him. "What? So I came up with it in a few seconds, not that big of a deal."

"Well anyway, it's getting late. I think we should all get to bed." Ash's Mother said. Everyone nods and heads to bed. Ash and friends started to brush their teeth. "So, how should we spend Christmas eve together?" Bonnie asked with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"How about a pokémon battle? All four of us against each other at once?" Serena suggested. "That actually sounds like a great idea!" Ash says as he got done spitting toothpaste into the sink.

"Yeah, well, you think all of Serena's ideas are great now don't you?" Bonnie says evilly. Ash flicks her in the side of the head and exits the bathroom. Everyone got done brushing their teeth and went to bed a few minutes later.

When Serena woke up, she heard a pokémon battle going on. "Use flamethrower!" She heard Ash say. "That's weird. Ash doesn't have any fire pokémon." She then heard a girl's voice. "Use bubble!" Serena looked out the window and sees Ash in his coat with a Charizard and battling a girl with orange hair. She was a girl in Ash's photobook. Misty.

"Nice one Misty! Charizard use Wing attack!" The fire dragon charges at Misty's pokémon. "Gyarados, use dragon rage!" The 2 pokémon attacks collide and create an explosion.

Serena gets excited to see the battle starts to get dress to go outside. She exits through the front door into the snow. She starts walking toward the side of the house where they were battling. "Can't a girl get some sleep aroun-" She is cut short by what she sees.

Ash is kissing Misty. Not just on the cheek or anything, like an ACTUAL kiss! Serena just stares in horror. When they get done, Misty point towards Serena. "Who is she?" She asks.

Ash turns around and looks at Serena. He just scoffs and says "Just some girl I was traveling with. Nothing more." Those words cut through Serena's heart like a hot knife through butter.

"Ash, I thought you liked me?!" She says tears running down her eyes. Ash just laughs at her. "I can't believe you fell for that! You actually thought I liked you? That's hilarious." Serena drops to her knees and starts crying even more.

"You are nothing to me Serena. Nothing." Ash says coldly. This word keeps repeating in her head over, and over, and over again. "Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." She lets out a scream.

Serena wakes up, sweat pouring down her face. She looks around the guest room. She then looks at the clock next to her bed. 3 In the morning. She sits up and hugs her knees. "It was just a dream, just a nightmare." She says rocking back and forth.

She started to whimper a little bit. "Serena?" She hears. She looks up and sees Ash looking in. "Are you okay? I heard you whimpering when I got out of the bathroom." He asked.

"I'm fine Ash." She says quickly looking away. He enters the room and closes the door. He sits on the side of the bed and looks at Serena. "Serena, I know you're lying. Tell me what's going on, please." She looks into his brown thoughtful eyes, and then leans into him and cries. "I had a nightmare about our relationship."

"Do you remember what your nightmare was about?" Ash asked. "I saw you kiss your friend Misty. You… also said that I was nothing to you." She stopped crying and looked up at him trying to read his face.

He had a shocked looked on his face. "Serena I… I don't know what to say to that. I want you to know that I like you a lot. I swear." He kisses her on the cheek and lies down next to her. He then pulls her into a hug. She hugs back, and eventually, they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'm hoping to get this down before Christmas. Unfortunately, my school is going on until the day before Christmas Eve so it's going to be hard. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Someone yells. Ash falls out of the bed and Serena sits up right away. They look over and see grace looking at them with horror. "Serena! What is the meaning of this?!" She screams.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like!" Serena says. Ash gets up, rubbing his even more messy hair. "Grace, I swear nothing happened." Ash says in a calm yet panicky voice.

"Then why were you in my daughter's bed?" She says with fury in her voice. She looked like she could burn a hole through Ash's head. "Mom, nothing happened. This is just a…I… I don't know how to explain this." Serena said. Grace looked at Serena with righteous fury. Serena quickly looked away.

"Grace, we were going to tell you this, just needed the right time." Ash says. Grace puts her hands over her mouth "My baby girl is having a child?" she says with a horrified face.

"No! No! It's just… really hard to explain." Ash says "Ash, when your mother hears about this, you will be in so much trouble. Serena, pack your bags. We're leaving. Today." Grace says coldly.

"Mom, please! Let us explain everything to you and Delia. Please." She gives her mother the puppy dog eyes. Grace sighs and says "Fine. But you better have a good excuse." She says as she leaves the room.

"Ash, what do we do?" Serena says worriedly. Ash looks around the room for something. He then looks out the window and points. "Run away?" He says in a panicked voice.

"No we're not doing that!" She says. Serena looks out the window for a few seconds actually considering it. "No." She says finally. "I think we actually need to tell them the truth. We were planning to do that anyway." Serena says.

"Yes, when they were in a good mood. I'm not very comfortable with them judging us after seeing us like that." He says. "I agree with you but we need to have the guts to deal with it." Ash smiles at that. "Heh, if I said to run away when we started going out, you would've followed me blindly."

Serena thinks about it and realizes he is right. She would literally do anything to get Ash's attention. Now that they've been dating for a few months, she knows she can just be herself. "Alright, lets do it." She says.

He smiles again and they both kiss each other. "Alright, lets go." Serena says. They head downstairs and see the 2 mothers staring at them with even more fury. Bonnie, Clemont and their father went out to do something. Serena starts getting second thoughts. She looks at Ash but he has his confident smile on his face.

"Is it true that you two were in a bed together?" Delia asked. Serena opened her mouth to say something and closed quickly again. Ash, however, says "Yes, we were." right away.

"Let me explain, I was going to the bathroom last night and then I heard Serena whimpering. I wanted to check on her so I opened the door. She was whimpering, rocking back and forth, and on the verge of crying. She had a nightmare so I comforted her. We then fell asleep next to each other." Ash explained.

"Why didn't you leave after you comforted her?" Grace asked. Ash looks at Serena and gives a confident nod saying 'You got this.' "It's because we're dating." The 2 mothers get shocked look on their faces.

"We didn't want to tell you because we wanted to tell you when everyone is happy like on Christmas day or today, if you didn't see us in the bed." She gives a little laugh and looks at them, waiting for a response.

They just look at each other for a little bit, and then smile. Serena is surprised, as is Ash. "I guess you aren't kids anymore." Delia says. "I guess not. Are you guys happy with your relationship?" Grace asks. They both nod quickly with smile.

"Then who are we to object?" Grace says. The 2 teens gets wide eyes and hug their mothers. "You are the best." They both say. The mothers hug back. After everyone got done hugging Ash had to ask something.

"Where's Clemont and Bonnie?" "They're out with their father doing something. I'm not sure what." Grace says. "But you guys have the day to yourselves, go enjoy it." Delia says smiling. They both nod and head out the door, holding hands.

"That was easier than I thought. I was expecting them to yell at us." Serena says, still holding Ash's hand while they walk out in the snow. "Me too, but now we have the entire day to ourselves. I'm pretty sure Bonnie and Clemont won't be back for a while. So, what should we do?" Ash asked.

"How about we go see all your pokémon? I'm curious to how many you have." Serena says with a smile. "Oh I have tons of them. You're going to like this." They head down to professor Oaks lab.

"Hey Serena." They hear a voice. They both look around and see someone with a red cap, blue jacket and jeans. "Calem?" Serena said. "Why are you holding hands with him? I thought we were dating." Calem says.

Ash twitches a bit. "Serena, did he say you guys are dating?" Ash asks. Serena was about to say something but Calem cut her off. "Yes, we are dating. She's probably only using you to make me jealous. Isn't that right babe?" Calem says with a smile.

He walks up to Serena, grabs her and kisses her. She let go of Ash's hand. Ash has a shocked look, then a blank look, and starts to walk away. She pushes Calem off of her and says "Ash wait!" but Ash ignores her and starts running toward the lab.

"Calem, what the hell are you doing here? I told you we were through!" Serena says trying to break out of Calem's grip. "It's because I love you Serena. I thought you knew this. Why did you break up with me?" Calem says smiling evilly.

"I broke up with you because you never truly liked me you only liked me for my looks." She says still struggling. Calem wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in towards him. "Serena that was the old me, just give me a chance." He says. He then tries to force kiss her but she slaps his face.

Calem lets go of Serena and she falls down. "Leave me alone you freak!" She says and she gets up. However, Calem grabs her arm and drags her toward him "You're not leaving me that easily." He then drags her down to the ground and -lies on top of her.

"Get off of me! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Serena screams. "No one will hear you. Now, stay still." Calem says as he starts leaning in closer to her.

**With Ash: **"I can't believe she used me." Ash said talking to himself. 'I should've known, Calem looks pretty much like me.' He thought. He looks up in the sky and starts think about what to do next without trying to make things awkward since she _is_ staying with them for Christmas.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Ash hears. 'That's Serena's voice' Ash thinks and heads toward where he left them.

"Stop it Calem!" Serena said. He was grazing her boob. She was also crying. "Calem get off of me. Please." She says. She looked up and sees Calem having a huge evil grin on his face. "You're mine Serena. Only mine." She just closes her eyes and wait for this to be over.

She looks up one more time and sees a shoe connect to Calem's face. She looks at the person who was wearing the shoe. It was Ash! "God and I thought Brock was a perv." He says.

Calem gets up and takes out a pokéball. "Chesnaught, Kick his ass!" A large Chesnaught comes out of the pokéball and roars. "Use Tackle!" The pokémon was about to charge at Ash but a loud roar stops it in its place. Ash crosses his arms and smile.

The roar comes out again and Calem and Chesnaught see a flying orange dragon fly next to Ash and land. "Meet my buddy, Charizard." Charizard lets out another fierce roar. Serena admits that Charizard was impressive. Calem and Chesnaught step back a few steps after hearing the roar.

"Charizard, flamethrower please." Charzard shoots flames out of his mouth burning not only Chesnaught and Calem, melting the snow nearby too. Chesnaught is knocked out and Calem returns him to his pokéball. Ash then goes up to Calem and lifts him up.

"I don't know what past you have with Serena, but obviously she didn't like it. So take the hint and leave her alone and get out of my hometown." Ash says. He then punches Calem in the gut and throws him to the ground. Calem gets up and starts running away.

Ash sighs and turns around to Serena. He wasn't even done turning when he was hugged by Serena. She hugged him so hard he took a few steps back. "Ash everything he said was lie. I dumped him but he couldn't get it through his thick skull. I'm so sorry that I-" Serena was cut off by Ash kissing her. She had her eyes wide open. She then kissed him back.

"You talk way to much Serena." Ash says with a warm smile. They just look at each other for a few minutes. "Well you 2 have been busy." A voice says. It's Clemont with Bonnie. "Ah the fabled sibling return. What did you do, fight a dragon?" Serena says sarcasticly.

"No but Ash fought _with_ one." Bonnie said. "Well, we were going to go to Professor Oaks lab. You guys want to come?" They nod their heads and head to professor oaks lab and spend the entire day there. They were meeting Ash's pokémon, talking with Tracy and professor Oak, battling, helping the pokémon out, anything to past time.

They were on their way back to Ash's house for dinner. "Just think guys, tomorrow is our first Christmas together." Ash said "Yeah especially for you and Serena." Bonnie teased. The couple looks at each other and nods their heads. Ash grabs Bonnie awhile Serena grabs a huge handful and rubs it in Bonnie's face.

"Hey, no fair!" Bonnie says. The couple is laughing until a huge snowball hits the 2 of them. Clemont just threw one at them with his aipom arm. He had a smug look on his face. "Oh that's it!" And the rest of the way to Ash's house was a huge mobile snowball fight.

After dinner, everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. The kids were already in their rooms/couch. The parents were just finishing talking. As the last light went out in the house, the night calmed down and then it is as if the night itself fell asleep.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter.**

**A/N Hey guys. I'm going to try to get this done by Christmas eve, when everyone is still in the Christmas mood. I wanted to make it longer than my other amourshipping stories but, you know deadlines. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter. Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ash, wake up its Christmas!" Bonnie yells while jumping up and down next to him. He wakes up groggily and looks at the little blonde girl. Her eyes are sparkling with excitement. "Come on! Get up!" She says.

"All right Bonnie, I'm up." Ash says smiling. "Come on everyone else is up!" She says as she sprints out of his room. Ash looks out his window and looks at the dark blue sky and smiles. He gets up, gets dressed and heads downstairs.

Everyone is sitting and talking and opening presents. Clemont got a new backpack. Serena got some accessories for Fennekin. Bonnie was just opening her present now.

"It's about time you got up." Delia says. Ash scratches the back of his head and gives a nervous laugh. "Ash, it's your turn to open your first present." Delia says. Ash nods his head and sits on the couch next to Serena. Delia gives him the gift. "Here goes nothing." Ash says. He opens it up and picks up a customized pokéball. It had lightning bolts, flames, and a couple of gym badges designed on it.

"This is so awesome! Thanks guys." Ash says. After about 5 minutes of opening presents, the parents got out one last gift for all of them. "Here you guys go." they say. Bonnie opened her present. It was a light blue dress. "Wow, this is so cute!" Bonnie says. Serena nods in agreement.

Clemont opens his gift. It's a white dress shirt with a black overcoat on it. "Well this is… interesting." Clemont says with a confused looks on his face. Ash opens his, same thing. He just stares at it in silence.

Serena then opens hers. It is a red and black dress. "This is nice too." Serena says to Bonnie. Clemont and Ash look at their parents. "I'm probably going to regret asking this but what are these for?" Clemont asked.

His father smiles "It's for the New year's day ball we're going to attend." He says. The 3 kids look at them. "Seriously? I always wanted to go to that!" Bonnie says happily. "So did I!" Serena says with a smile.

"Heh, I guess it couldn't hurt to go." Ash says with a smile. Clemont just looks depressed. "Dancing with people watching me? That's going to be fun." He says gloomily. His father slaps him on the back. "Come on, it won't be that bad! Besides, you all get to meet Ash's friends. Delia invited them for the ball!" He says.

Delia shoots him a look, obviously trying to make it a surprise, but it was put there. "Is that true Mom?" Ash asked. She smiles softly at him and nods her head. "Now then, go try on your clothes; we want to see if they look nice." Grace says to them.

They all nod their heads and into different rooms to change into the clothing. After a minute Ash and Serena come out at the same time. Ash and Serena look at each other and blush. "Wow Serena, that looks amazing on you." Ash says still blushing.

"You look nice too Ash" Serena says, also blushing. Just then Clemont and Bonnie come out of the 2 other rooms. "Is the neck always supposed to be tight?" Clemont says tugging on his white shirt collar.

"Unbutton the top button, that one is optional." Ash says. Clemont does this and does a sigh of relief. They all head downstairs. "Wow. You guys look fancy." Delia says. Serena smiles "Thanks." Bonnie gets sparkles in her eyes "Really?" Ash scratches the back of his head and blushes. Clemont just sighs.

"Well then, make sure you keep those clean until New Year's Eve." Grace says. They all nod and head back upstairs. For the next 4 days, it's been nothing but enjoying the snow, presents and family.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter.**

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I had no idea how to continue the story until I came up with the ball. I promise the next one will be long. Hope you enjoy. Again, forgive me for the short chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**New Years Eve, 3 hours until New Year:** Everyone is getting in their dresses or suits to go to the ball. The adults were ready; they were just waiting for their kids. They come down the stairs all ready to go. Even their pokémon were dressed up.

"All right, it will take an hour to get there so make sure you guys got everything." Grace reminds them. Everyone double checks for anything they missed. No one left anything behind so they all pile into the 2 cars.

Serena, Ash, Delia and Grace were in one car. The siblings and their father in the other car. Everyone gets out of the driveway and starts driving. "How much longer do I have to wear this stupid monkey suit?" Clemont complains.

"Relax, you only have to be in it until 12, then, whenever we leave, you can take it off when we get back home." His dad replies. Clemont just sighs.

**1 hour later:** The 2 cars park right next to the building. They all hear music booming inside. Delia and Meyer give their keys to the valets. Everyone heads inside.

"Tickets please." A woman in a black suit asks. Delia gives her the 7 tickets and she quickly scans them. "Okay then. Enjoy the dance. Happy New Year!" She says cheerfully.

Everyone heads in and sees a crowd of people. Some of them dancing, some drinking, some talking with each other, just like any other dance. "I didn't think this place would be so packed." Serena said.

"Yeah it usually is. Anyway, you guys go enjoy the dance" Delia says. The group starts walking around and dancing every now and then until finally. "Hey Ash!" A voice says. Ash looks at the person who said the voice. "Hey Misty." Ash says. "Guys, this is Misty, one of the first people I met on my pokémon journey." Ash said.

"Hi there." She says smiling. "Misty, this is Clemont, Bonnie, and my girlfriend Serena." Ash says. Misty shook both of their hands. "Nice to meet all of you. So, you're Ash's girlfriend huh?" Serena nods her head.

Misty whispers in her ear "How do you put up with him?" "You get used to his thick headiness." Serena said out loud. "Hey, I'm not THAT thick headed." Everyone laughs.

"So, are your sisters here?" Ash asked, clearly making small talk. "No, they said it would be to 'childish'." Misty explains. "And yet, people of all ages are here, having fun." Clemont deducts. "Even though half of the adults are drunk." Serena says. Again they laugh.

"So is Brock here?" Ash asked. "Who's Brock?" Bonnie asked. "Brock was another person I met on my journey. He was my first gym leader I had battled. He joined me and Misty and helped us out a lot." Ash explains. "Ah" Bonnie says. "No he is not here. He couldn't find a 'date'" Misty used air quotes when she said that word.

"What's with the air quotes?" Serena asked. "Well, brock is kind of… a hopeless romantic I guess you can say." Misty says. "Anyway, he's moping at home because any girl he would ask shot him down."

Ash was about to Ask something else when another voice came "Hey Ashy boy!" Gary says coming up to them. "Hey Gary. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Ash says. They hi-five each other as a greeting.

"Gary, these are my friends from Kalos, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena." Ash introduces. "Well, aren't you a cute one?" Gary says to Serena. "Nice try, but I'm Ash's girlfriend" Serena says coldly.

Gary blinks "Ash's girlfriend?" Serena nods. "_Ash's _Girlfriend?" he mocks. "I'm standing right here you know." Ash says. "I know, I'm just messing with ya." Gary says they start laughing. They chat for a while until another voice comes.

"Ash? Is that you?" May comes rushing over with drew on her heels. He bends over trying to catch his breath. "Jeez May, you act like you just say a celebrity." He says once he gets his breath.

"Hey guys, how's the relationship going?" Ash asked. "Good , good. I'm pregnant." May says casually. Everyone gets shocked looks. "WHAT!?" everyone says at once. May starts laughing. "I'm just kidding. So, who are these guys?" May asked

"I'm Bonnie." Bonnie introduces. "Clemont." "I'm Serena, nice to meet you." "Hi, I'm May, and this is my boyfriend Drew." Drew bows. "Pleasure to meet all of you." He says.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn says coming up. "Hey Dawn." Ash says.

**Another introduction later(yes I'm lazy): **Everyone talks and chats for awhile. Ash goes to find something to eat. He goes to the Buffet table and picks up a plate when he hears a familer voice. "I smell the aroma of an old friend. Hello Ash." Cilan says behind him. Ash turns and sees the green haired boy.

"Hey Cilan! Are you and your brothers catering here?" Ash asked. "Your mind is as sharp as ever I see. Yes. When your mom called me to visit you for the New Year's Eve party, I naturally asked if my brothers and I could cater." Cilan explains.

"Well, your guy's food smells delicious as always." Ash said. "Thank you, I'll be sure to let them know. I would like to join you but we still need to provide food." Cilan says. "I understand. Did you see Iris around?" Ash asked.

Cilan shakes his head "No, she isn't here. She wanted to continue training back in Unova." Cilan says. "Ah well. Send her my regards when you guys get back." Ash says grabbing some food and leaving. "Of course. Enjoy the food." Cilan says. Ash nods and heads back to where everyone was talking and dancing.

"Hey May, where is Max?" Ash asked when he started to sit to the table where everyone was. "He should be somewhere around here and… oh my god." May says looking in a direction. Everyone else looks to see what she was looking at. Max was dancing with someone. And that someone was Bonnie!

"I think I'm gonna hurl." May said. "I'm with you on that." Clemont says. Serena opened her mouth and pointed in it and made gagging noise. Just then, the DJ of the dance got a microphone.

"All right everyone it's one hour before New years so I think we should spice this up, with some Karaokeeeeeeeee!" he says with much enthusiasm. May grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him out of the chair. "Come on Drew, let's go sing!" May says still dragging him. Drew looks toward the guys and mouthed 'Help me!' Ash just waved at him, Clemont was still looking at Max and Bonnie, and Gary just laughed.

Just then Serena grabbed Ash wrist and said "Come on Ash, let's go sing too!" "uhh…" Ash got out of the chair and he heard Gary burst out laughing. Drew and Ash were waiting on their Girlfriends to pick the songs.

"Oh man what have we gotten ourselves into?" Ash said to Drew. "Kill me now. I'd rather die right here then embarrass myself up there" Drew complained May and Serena came back.

"Okay guys, Drew and I are up first. We're singing 'Me and My Broken Heart' by Rixton." May said. Drew groans. "And we're singing 'Superheroes' by The script." Serena said to Ash. Ash groans too.

The DJ gets on the mic. "Okay everyone, up first we have Drew and May singing 'Me and My Broken Heart' by Rixton!" People clap them on stage. Drew looked like he was about to pass out. The music starts playing and May starts singing.

"All I need is a little love in my life, all I need is a little love in the dark, A little but I'm hoping it might kick start, me and my broken heart" Her singing turned a couple of heads.

"I need a little loving tonight, hold me so I'm not falling apart, a little but I'm hoping it might kick start, me and my broken heart." Drew grew a little smile.

May, "Shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got one. Tear me apart in this song. How do we call this love?" Everyone watching said "Whoa oh oh oh!"

Drew, "I tried, to run away but your eyes, tell me to stay oh why? Why do we call this love?" Again, the crowd sing "Whoa oh oh oh!" Even Ash's friends started to pay attention.

May, "It, seems like we've been losing control!" Drew, "So bad it don't mean I'm not alone." Both, "When I say! All I need is a little love in my life! All I need is a little love in the dark. A little but I'm hoping it tight kick start. Me and my broken heart!" The crowd started to cheer them on

"I need a little loving tonight. Hold me so I'm not falling apart! A little but I'm hoping it might kick start. Me and my broken heart!"

Drew, "Maybe some part of you just hates me, you pick me up and play me. How do we call this love?" May, "One time tell me you need me tonight to make it easy, you lie and say it's all for love."

Both "It seems like we've been losing control! So bad it don't mean I'm not alone, when I say, all I need is a little love in my life! All I need is a little love in the dark! A little but I'm hoping it might kick start, me and my broken heart. I need a little loving tonight, hold me so I'm not falling apart. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start. Me and my broken heart!"

Drew, "It's just me," May, "It's just me," Both, "It's just me, me and my broken heart. All I need is a little love in my life. All I need is a little love in the dark! A little but I'm hoping it might kick start." The crowd kept cheering louder and louder. Both of them were getting into it.

"Me and my broken heart! I need a little loving tonight. Hold me so I'm not falling apart. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start. Me and my broken heart!" They both ended with their hands holding the mic in the air.

A huge cheer goes out into the crowd. They see Gary, Bonnie, Max, and Dawn, and Misty clapping. They go behind the stage where Serena and Ash were. Serena gave a little squeal and went up and hugged her.

"You guys were amazing!" Serena compliments. "Thank you Serena!" May returned. "Nice job Drew. You looked like you were really getting into that." Ash said. Drew lets out a little giggle. "Well good luck. You're going to need it!" He says as they start to leave.

"Ready Ash?" Serena says with a smile. Ash scratches the back of his head. "I don't think I am." He admits. "Well, will this change your mind?" She says with a grin. She leans into Ash and plants her lips on his and kisses him. She breaks apart and winks at the blushing Ash.

"Did that encourage you?" She says. "Yep, that encouraged me." Ash says with a smile. The DJ already announced them so they began walking up the stage. There are a couple of wolf whistles both by guys and girls. The music starts playing the introduction. Then Ash sings first.

"All her life she has seen all the meaner side of me. They took away the prophet's dream, for the profit on the street. Now she's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow."

Serena steps in front of Ash and Ash steps back. "All his life he's been told, he'll be nothing when he's old. All the kicks and all the blows! He won't ever let show. 'Cause he's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow."

They sing together "When you've been fighting for it all your life! You've been struggling to make things right! That's how a superhero learns to fly." Ash sings "Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!"

Together again "When you've fighting for it all your life, you've been working every day and night. That's how a superhero learns to fly!" Serena sings "Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power" The crowd echo's power several times.

Serena sings again "All the hurt all the lies! All the tears that they cry. When the moment is just right, you'll see fire in their eyes!" Ash "'Cause he's stronger than you know, a heart of steal starts to grow,"

They sing together "When you've been fighting for it all your life !You've been struggling to make things right! That's how a superhero learns to fly." Ash sings "Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!"

Together again "When you've fighting for it all your life, you've been working every day and night. That's how a superhero learns to fly!" Serena sings "Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!" The crowd echoes Power again.

Ash sings "She's got a lion in her heart, a fire in her soul he has a Best in his belly that's so hard to control. Because they've taken to much hits taking blow by blow. Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode."

Serena then sings "She's got a lion in her heart, a fire in her soul he has a Best in his belly that's so hard to control. Because they've taken to much hits taking blow by blow. Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode explode explode."

One final time they sing together "When you've been fighting for it all your life !You've been struggling to make things right! That's how a superhero learns to fly." Ash sings "Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!"

"When you've fighting for it all your life, you've been working every day and night. That's how a superhero learns to fly!" Serena sings "Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!" When the music slows down Ash sings the final part.

"When you've been fighting for all your life, you've been struggling to make things right that's how a superhero learns to fly." They finished by looking each other in the eyes and smiling. The crowd was going nuts. Some were even calling for an encore.

Ash and Serena leave the stage and go back to their table. There friends are still cheering for them. "Guys that was amazing!" "You were better than us." You hae to do it again!" After about 5 minutes of compliments everyone enjoys as more and more people do karaoke.

An hour passes and the dj stops the music. "All right everyone, raise your glasses! The count begins now!" Everyone raised up a galss.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!" Ash takes out something in his pocket and hangs it over Serena and him.

"Six!" Serena looks up and sees mistletoe.

"Five!" Serena looks and smiles at Ash.

"Four!" Ash looks back and smiles.

"Three." Ash says smiling at Serena still.

"Two." Serena says to Ash.

"One." They say together as they lean in.


	5. Chapter 5

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouts. Ash and Serena kiss for the first time in the New Year. Everyone else takes a sip of their glass and enjoys the rest of the dance.

"Happy New Year Serena." Ash says to Serena. "Happy New Year Ash." Serena says back. For the rest of the time they just enjoy dancing, laughing, talking and pretty much everything else until it's time to go.

"Okay guys lets head out." Grace says to them. They all say goodbye to Ash's friends and head into the cars, until they see Meyer passed out on a table. "I think he had too much champagne." Delia says. Clemont and Bonnie sigh.

"Well, Ash and Clemont can carry him to the car. We can go start the cars." Bonnie says. "Hey whoa whoa, why do we have to carry him?" Ash said. Serena and Bonnie make an exaggerated sigh "Because we are such weak girls, and you big strong men." Serena says.

The girls, even the moms, laugh. Clemont and Ash don't. "Fine, just get the cars started." Ash says. They rush out into the bitter cold. Ash goes to Meyer's front and lifts him off the table while Clemont takes his feet. "Why do unconscious people have to be the heaviest?" Ash complains.

"I don't know lets just get him in the car." Clemont says as they leave the building. It takes all their strength to lug him to the car and sit him up. Just then Meyer lets out a silent burp when Ash was in front of his face.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." Ash says. Bonnie was in the back seat laughing. Grace was in the driver's seat laughing too. "Alright get in the backseat Clemont." Grace commanded. Clemont does as he is told and Ash goes to his mother's car.

Ash went to the back seat where Serena was siting. As both cars started to get on the highway, Serena shivered. Ash noticed this and put his arm around her. "You cold?" Ash asked. Serena smiled up at Ash. "Not anymore."

Ash smiled back and they both locked lips with each other. Warmth spread throughout Serena's body. There kissing stopped when Delia cleared her throat. They both turned away and smiled to themselves. The car was silent from then on out.

When they reached Ash's house Serena was asleep. Ash and his mom got out of the car. When he noticed Serena didn't he opened her car door and shook her awake. She did not wake up. Ash looked up and noticed Meyer woke up and was carrying Bonnie to the house, since she was asleep. Clemont yawned and ignored Ash and Serena.

Ash didn't want to force her awake by yelling into her ear. So he grabbed her arm and threw it over her shoulder and then picked up one of her legs and then firemen carried her to the house.

He looked around and noticed that Meyer, Bonnie, and Clemont went out like a light the minute they laid down. He took Serena up stairs into her bedroom and gently set her down in the bed. He pulled the blanket over her, and then kissed her on the head.

"Goodnight Serena" he said. To his surprised, she answered back. "It'd be a better night if you lay down next to me." She didn't open her eyes but she had a smile on her face.

"Were you awake that entire time?" Ash asked arms crossed. "Maybe." She said quickly. She then yawned. Ash sighed and lifted the blanket. "You win. Scoot over." He said. Serena scoots over so there is enough room for both of them.

"I love you Serena." Ash said. Serena opened her eyes to that and faced Ash. He had his stupid smile on his face and was blushing. Serena giggled and smiled "I love you too." She said. They both kissed each other one more time, and fell asleep.

**That's it. Thanks for reading you guys and I hope you enjoyed my Christmas/ New Year special.**


End file.
